Sombras Danzantes
by greenlilies
Summary: Myrcella, Trystane y el camino por recorrer. Para Erly.


**Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

**Este fic va para el Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras y está especialmente escrito para Erly, quien pidió un Myrcella/Trystane en el invierno.**

**No soy buena para las dedicatorias, pero sudé sangre con esto y espero que te guste. Siento no haberte escrito el Oberyn/Drogo, pero era mucho para mí. Este fic es algo así como una continuación (aunque no es obligatorio leer) de mi fic "Burn the Bones", algunas cosas tuvieron que ser cambiadas para que encajase con el tema. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sombras Danzantes<strong>

El aire olía a especias. Algunas ajenas a su nariz (probablemente de Braavos o Lys), pero otras le eran tan familiares como la tela del vestido que llevaba usando ya desde hace dos días. No se había traído muchos de Lanza del Sol porque la invitación solo era para la coronación de la Reina Daenerys y no una estancia larga después de aquello. Myrcella empezó a sospechar de su nuevo papel en Desembarco del Rey como rehén cuando el grupo que vino con ella desde Dorne se fue una noche sin ninguna mención por parte de Arianne el día anterior.

Aquel día, ahora que Myrcella recordaba mejor (y su mente no estaba nublada por el rechazo..., bueno, no completamente), Arianne se había sentado con ella en su habitación y contado lo que haría cuando fuese princesa reinante de Dorne. Esto en sí no era extraño ya que la muchacha mayor tomaba parte del tiempo de Myrcella casi cada semana para quejarse extensivamente de lo que su padre hacía mal y lo que ella podría mejorar si solo tuviese más poder; por eso cuando a la noche siguiente Arianne no la llamó a su habitación o no encontró a ningún guardia dorniense fuera de su puerta se sorprendió tanto.

«Sabías que este día iba a venir, nadie le niega nada al dragón». Pero en realidad no se lo esperaba del Príncipe Doran, amable y sereno Príncipe Doran, quien le había prometido un castillo junto al mar y a ella y Trystane juntos en el septo de Lanza del Sol… en sus sueños más felices puede escuchar el mar como si estuviese otra vez en los Jardines del Agua, la anticipación de una ola como una respiración que se aguanta y se suelta cuando ya los pulmones no pueden más y el _fwooshhh _del final del choque contra las rocas._  
><em>

Suspiró. Las especias estaban haciendo que su mente se nublara. No era tiempo para pensar en lo que nunca será; llevaba meses, casi dos año ya, sin ver a Trystane y su madre llevaba (y su tío y todos los que una vez vio en los pasillos de la Fortaleza) meses muerta y probablemente los perros se habrían dado un festín con sus huesos. «Mi madre era una verdadera leona, se merecía estar enterrada en las criptas doradas de Roca Casterly, junto al tío Jaime y al abuelo —apretó los puños—. Tyrion pudo haber hecho algo, él es tan Lannister como yo o madre». Él pudo detener a Daenerys de pasear su cabeza por toda la ciudad, ¿no decían que era un enano ingenioso? Con tan solo unas simples palabras…

Y ese iba a ser su destino, estaba segura; la Casa Lannister no iba a sobrevivir después de ella, la Reina la casaría con uno de sus dothrakis y Tyrion se quedaría como Mano hasta el fin de sus días, probablemente sin casarse o tener hijos. Jugueteó con el borde del vestido, en donde se hallaba descosido y desigual, si su prima Rosamund estuviese aquí ya se lo habría arreglado y Myrcella no estaría preocupada irracionalmente por el estado de sus vestidos. «Debí de haber aprendido a coser mejor».

Su habitación era más pequeña de la que solía tener como princesa y menos iluminada y colorida de lo que acostumbraba. Se imaginó que la Reina Daenerys no quería que su rehén estuviese muy cómoda en sus aposentos; su ventana daba al pueblo y el constante olor de excrementos y agua sucia no la dejaban dormir de noche. La comida tampoco era la mejor, pero eso no era a propósito, sino que al Daenerys aterrizar y conquistar Poniente, muchos de los campos de cultivo (la mayoría de Altojardín y el Dominio) se habían quemado y ni siquiera los nobles comían de acuerdo a su estación. El invierno no era suave con nadie, ni con grandes señores en castillos de piedras ni con los pobres campesinos, todos pasarían hambre aquella temporada.

Extrañaba Dorne y los Jardines del Agua y Arianne y el calor sofocante del mediodía. Extrañaba las sedas y encajes myrienses, el silencio del guardia del Príncipe Doran (y cuando su madre peinaba su cabello y la regañaba cuando llegaba con la cara sucia, las tardes jugando con Tommen y sus gatitos, al tío Jaime) y muchas otras cosas más que había dado por sentado antes. Todo lo que vivía ahora le parecía tan ajeno y salvaje… no había nada familiar allí excepto los corredores que una vez tocó con las manos al jugar o el fantasma de la sala del Trono, ahora con aquellas bestias tan feas guindadas del techo. Era consiente de como sonaba, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en todos los lujos de antes y compararlos con los pocos que se podía dar ahora (a veces podía pasear por los jardines y tenía su cepillo favorito en su mesita de noche); Myrcella había sido una princesa del reino y una Lannister y Baratheon después, el lujo y la riqueza eran su segunda naturaleza.

Semanas pasaron antes de que fuese invitada a desayunar con la Reina. Desde su llegada no la había visto de cerca, siempre imaginándosela mitad mito y mitad mujer. Esta vez, se encontraba detrás de la mesa como cualquier otra persona, como cualquier otro monarca Targaryen. De cerca no se veían tan aterradora como pensaba. Había más gente comiendo, principalmente gente extranjera, por lo que Myrcella podía ver. Dothrakis y Braavosis que reconoció por sus cabellos y barbas multicolores y otros comensales que le dio miedo mirar por más tiempo. Aun así, entre todo el ruido de la mesa, la Reina Daenerys logró hacerse escuchar.

― Lady Myrcella ―aprovechó para inclinarse en saludo―, ven, siéntate aquí junto a mi sobrino.

El Príncipe Aegon se encontraba a la derecha de su tía, luciendo tan apuesto como siempre. Myrcella casi se había olvidado de él. Aegon no era Joffrey y lo agradecía, pero su única interacción con príncipes habían sido su hermano y dulce Trystane y este Targaryen había sido criado en Essos lo que lo hacía diferente a los demás; se sentía intimidada ante tantas personas después de haber pasado días encerrada en su habitación, ¿estaría bien su cabello? No se lo había cepillado concienzudamente y casi podía sentir el intento de peinado deslizarse fuera de la redecilla.

Afortunadamente, nadie le prestó mucha atención durante el transcurso de la comida. Aegon y Daenerys a veces le dirigían la palabra para luego seguir con su propia conversación, Myrcella solo podía asentir y tratar de ahogar sus palabras en el zumo de naranja. Contó mentalmente cuantos minutos faltaban para que se terminase el desayuno, la Reina Daenerys ya había terminado de comer al igual que Myrcella, pero la Reina no hacía ningún amago de levantarse; odiaba estar encerrada en su cuarto todo el día, pero cuando por fin era libre de salir deseaba regresar de inmediato. Si no fuese porque estaba en público, se daría golpes contra la mesa de la frustración.

― Su Alteza ―la voz de Ser Barristan flotó hasta sus oídos. El caballero mayor se encontraba detrás de la silla de su reina, tal vez consultándola en algún asunto o simplemente informarle de la llegada segura de su Mano al Norte. Myrcella se forzó a no hacer contacto visual con él.

Ya era muy complicado volver al castillo de su infancia cuando no había nada en él para volver a hacerlo su hogar y más cuando la única persona que conocía de antes de Dorne se encontraba literalmente de parte del enemigo. La primera vez que vio a Daenerys también descubrió que Ser Barristan no estaba muerto después de todo, éste le había dirigido unas palabras de consuelo que le supieron a ceniza en la boca mientras que la llevaba a ver a su Reina. Después de aquella vez, lo había visto como una sombra blanca en los corredores o como el choque de una espada contra la otra en el campo de entrenamiento. Myrcella no quería mirarlo y sentirse como una niñita otra vez, ya era una mujer y el hecho de que estuviese asustada la mayoría del tiempo no la hacía menos.

El chasquido de su armadura impoluta resonaba por sobre las conversaciones, si prestaba más atención, podía oír que le estaba diciendo el caballero a la Reina. Un vistazo rápido le indicó que Aegon la estaba mirando. «Vete, deja de mirarme de esa manera», pensó en su dirección, esperando que de alguna manera llegase hasta él. Hace años habría batido las pestañas y reído, pero su cicatriz (fuera de la vista de Aegon) le hacía muy difícil volver a ser la de antes.

― … se acercan, vienen directo hacia aquí, Su Alteza ―aquel pequeño retazo de información penetró sus barreras mentales, ¿quién se acercaba? Imágenes de un ejército rojo y dorado inundaron su mente, pero las deshecho en cuanto se imaginó a su tío Jaime al mando. Afortunadamente, Aegon también había escuchado aquello y trataba de captar más sin parecer chismoso.

― ¿Sin invitación? ―preguntó la Reina pensativa― Deja que vengan, ábreles la puerta y que disfruten de nuestra comida. Que no digan que no recibimos a los dornienses.

«¿Dornienses? ―levantó la cabeza rápidamente para chocarse con la mirada de la misma Reina― Pensaran que yo los llamé, pero no lo hice». Haló el hilillo suelto del vestido y trató de hacerse invisible. Había crecido con cuentos de su padre asesinando al Príncipe Rhaegar, de la maldad y locura de los Targaryen, todas estas pequeñas anécdotas y leyendas que su mente había resucitado al ver a Daenerys descender de su dragón negro enfrente del septo de Baelor. En aquel momento no estaba haciendo mejor al sentir su mirada en ella.

― ¿Qué crees tú, Myrcella, acerca de la visita de nuestros amigos de Dorne? ―la voz de la Reina era imposiblemente dulce.

― Creo que… creo que solo quieren venir a verla, Alteza —tragó saliva y agregó, ahora un poco más segura—, yo no sé nada.

«Nunca me avisaron o dijeron que se iban», pensó amarga. Ser Barristan la miró, evaluándola como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Levantó la barbilla y trató de parecer una leona, no iba a permitir que viesen sus dudas.

— Te creo —declaró la Targaryen con un tono muy ligero, se volvió a Ser Barristan quién esperaba a su lado—. Manda a preparar las habitaciones, estoy segura que querrán ver a nuestra Myrcella.

Las palabras fueron puntuadas por una sonrisa radiante de la Reina, una sonrisa que le revolvió al estómago.

Su ánimo no mejoró después de aquello. Nuevos vestidos fueron llevados a su habitación, vestidos con encajes y sedas tan exquisitos que en otra vida la harían llorar. Una doncella se sentaba con ella cada noche a cepillarle el cabello hasta que brillaba como el mismo sol, sus manos eran suaves y los jalones de cabello no terminaban de llegar como ella esperaba.

Su tío Tyrion llegó una tarde cuando se encontraba en los jardines. Ni celebración ni partida de bienvenida lo recibió en la Fortaleza, sino que él mismo se sirvió su copa de vino y se emborrachó en su habitación. Myrcella no había visto nada de aquello, pero lo que sí sabía y no solo por los cotilleos de las sirvientas, era que Tyrion Lannister no había sido el mismo desde que regresó del hueco en donde se había convertido en esclavo. «Un Lannister esclavo, el abuelo estaría revolviéndose en su cripta». Sí, había regresado con todo su conocimiento político y habilidades, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para hacer a un hombre completo. Enano o no.

De pequeños solía hacerle cara graciosas a Tommen y a ella durante las comidas y contarle historias de todos los lugares de Poniente que había visitado. Y ahora, mientras se dirigía hacia ella, solo podía pensar en que él era el último de su familia vivo, solo ellos dos.

― Sobrina ―saludó, casi con un amago de sonrisa.

― Tío. ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy por ti? ―uno de los guardias tosió y el sonido quedó tapado por los arbustos a su alrededor. Si lo que decían de Tyrion era verdad, entonces nadie la escucharía si gritase. Él se sentó en uno de los bancos a sus espaldas y palmeó el espacio a su lado. Myrcella no tuvo más opción que sentarse junto a él.

― Me ha llegado la noticia que la familia real de Dorne estará llegando dentro de pocos días ―«No son cualquier dorniense, sino Arianne, el príncipe Doran, tal vez alguna Serpiente de Arena y Trystane…». El estómago se le llenó de mariposas, casi pudiendo olvidar que ellos la habían dejado allí―. ¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué?

Sus hombros cayeron.

― ¡No! La Reina Daenerys me creyó cuando le dije que no sabía nada. No he tenido correspondencia con ellos ni planearon nada enfrente de mí antes de venir. Era tan prisionera en Dorne como lo soy aquí ―sus palabras habían salido tan rápida y furiosamente que al terminar respiraba pesadamente. Tyrion no reaccionó, tal vez esperándoselo o tal vez porque ya estaba acostumbrado.

― Lo sé —respondió simplemente. Sus ojos disparejos parecían complacidos y Myrcella se sintió de repente avergonzada de su arrebato—. La intención de los dornienses es de concertar un matrimonio con Aegon y la Princesa Arianne, pero eso no es a lo que vine aquí. ¿Recuerdas a mi esposa?

— Sansa Stark —aquel matrimonio se le hacía tan irreal como su propia situación, definitivamente no se imaginaba a dulce Sansa casada con su tío—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso? ¿No desapareció durante la boda de Joffrey?

Tyrion asintió.

— Sansa era una niña cuando nos casamos y más niña aun cuando vio a su padre morir y fue tratada como la mascota favorita de tu hermano. Daenerys no es Joffrey y tú no eres Sansa, pero puedo ver que no eres feliz aquí al igual que ella.

Myrcella no se dignó a contestar nada. Se cruzó de brazos y le levantó una ceja a su tío. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué ella también se escapase de allí? Era estúpido si esperaba aquello de ella: no tenía amigos en la Fortaleza ni personas afuera que la ayudasen a resguardarse si llegaba a salir desapercibida de la capital. Y si se escapase, ¿qué pasaría si la Reina decidía soltar sus dragones en la pobre familia que la acogiese? Seguro el Oeste no quería nada que ver con los Lannister ahora que estaban en desgracia.

Irónico: Tyrion era una de las personas más poderosas de Poniente aparte de la familia real, pero su Casa estaba al borde de la extinción.

— Te ofrezco una salida más segura de aquí. Te ofrezco vivir tus días en Roca Casterly como te mereces, rodeada de riquezas y sirvientes. Serás libre de recorrer el castillo y nadar en la playa y visitar Lannisport cuando quieras. ¿Qué opinas?

— ¿Y qué dice Daenerys sobre esto? —preguntó cuidadosamente. Ya había sido parte de un complot antes y no deseaba perder la otra oreja.

— Ya está aprobado, no te preocupes por eso, excepto… excepto por una condición. Daenerys también quiere que vivas tu vida en Rocas Casterly, pero sin casarte o alguna vez teniendo hijos. Vivirás y morirás rodeada de amigos y sirvientes, pero no familia.

¿Sin casarse? Cuando su situación de prisionera se había hecho más clara en su mente siempre pensó que la Reina le conseguiría algún caballero de bajo rango (ni señor ni hijo primogénito como era debido) y la casaría así sea para perder el apellido. ¿Se quedaría sola en Roca Casterly tal vez entreteniéndose con las visitas esporádicas de su tío y paseando por los corredores vacíos del castillo? Recordaba vagamente tener una prima bastarda ahora casada con un Westerling y una tía Frey, pero estaba segura que ninguna la conocía bien como para interesarse por la hija de Cersei.

Vivir en Roca Casterly sería lo mejor para ella, pensó prácticamente. Allí no estaría la amenaza directa de que la Reina soltase a los dragones sobre ella y no habría nadie que se le quedase mirando a su cicatriz. Nada le recordaría a su infancia ni a las personas que perdió (su madre, Jaime y Tommen estarían en las criptas, pero no deseaba bajar en un futuro cercano). No Aegon o Daenerys o Tyrion…

Sus sueños de tener hijos con cabello dorado no se habrían de hacer realidad, no los vestiría ni los vería crecer junto a un esposo amable, tampoco les contaría cuentos antes de dormirse… tener hijos no era importante, sin embargo, era una de esas cosas que Myrcella se imaginó haciendo de grande. Tyrion no había dicho nada, esperando por una respuesta que no vendría.

— Necesito más tiempo para pensarlo.

Juntó sus manos en su regazo, tratando de que sus nervios no se mostrasen.

Su tío asintió, esperándose aquello y con un salto se bajó del banquillo.

— Te entiendo. Te volveré a preguntar dentro de una luna —el chasquido de las armaduras de los guardias se volvieron a escuchar y los sonidos se destaparon como si habrían estado dentro de una burbuja durante toda la conversación.

— Lady Myrcella, tenemos que volver —murmuró uno de los guardias cerca de ella, éste no llevaba armadura blanca, pero de igual manera, asintió y se levantó también.

Los dornienses llegaron de noche, Myrcella estaba dormida y no se dio cuenta de que nuevos personas había llegado al castillo cuando la Reina pidió su presencia en la sala del trono a la mañana siguiente.

— Ven, Myrcella, párate aquí junto a tu tío —comandó la Reina. Myrcella miró alrededor hasta encontrarlo del lado derecho del Trono, junto a Ser Barristan.

Sus pasos resonaban en los escalones de piedra mientras todos se mantenían en silencio, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada por miedo a lo que se encontraría. Tyrion la saludó con la cabeza y una mirada seria de sus ojos disparejos.

La sala no estaba llena como acostumbraba, pero el medio lo dominaba nada menos que la familia Martell. «El Príncipe Doran no está —notó sin entusiasmo—. Seguro que su gota empeoró». Sabía que al Príncipe no le gustaba que nadie fuera de Lanza del sol supiese lo mal que se encontraba, a menudo pasando semanas en los Jardines del Agua para descansar y prepararse para una audiencia importante. Myrcella lo había visto pocas veces enfermo de verdad, cansado y desgastado, sí; el Príncipe era incluso más viejo que su abuelo Tywin, notó.

Arianne lucía tan hermosa como siempre, sus trenzas oscuras resaltaban entre su vestido azul y le daba un brillo especial a su apariencia. Solo unos pocos meses habían pasado desde que la vio («Desde que me dejó, más bien»), pero los ojos casi se le llenaban de lágrimas al sentir la familiaridad dentro de ella. Dos Serpientes de Arena se encontraban con ella: Obara con su siempre presente lanza y Tyene, quien vestía el traje más impoluto y delicado que había visto. A su lado, estaba Trystane.

«Trystane». Si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, no habría podido reprimir el suspiro. Era más alto que su hermana, pero con el mismo encanto y estilo. El cabello, más largo y brilloso, caía sobre sus hombros con la naturalidad de la persona que siempre lo lleva así; sus dedos rogaban por acariciarlo y saber si era tan suave como parecía, sin embargo, juntó sus manos y esperó que no se estuviese sonrojando. Su presencia le traía recuerdos de tardes jugando sitrang junto a la ventana y de cartas sin responder durante meses.

No lo dejaba de mirar ni en sus mejores sueños se lo habría imaginado tan detallado; la curvatura de su mandíbula, el largo de sus brazos, el color de sus ojos... y como si sintiese sus pensamientos, Trystane hizo contacto visual con ella (Daenerys seguía hablando, dando la bienvenida a los dornienses y extendiendo su hospitalidad a todos los sirvientes y guardias de su grupo). Él, como Myrcella se lo esperaba, bajó la cabeza tan rápido como notó su mirada. Al parecer seguía siendo tan tímido como antes.

Arianne, como representante de su padre, agradeció la hospitalidad de los Targaryen y señaló los regalos que habían traído. Naranjas de sangre, higos, limones, y alimentos que la capital desesperadamente necesitaba. Myrcella no pudo evitar notar la cara deseosa de la Reina. La comida escaseaba en Poniente, y el regalo de los Martell era como un enviado de los Dioses.

Daenerys volvió a preguntar por el Príncipe Doran por cortesía y la audiencia terminó tan rápido como había empezado. Los invitados se dispersaron y solo quedó la Reina y Aegon que hablaban por lo bajo. Myrcella se retiró a tiempo de que alguien la agarraba por el brazo.

— ¡Myrcella! —miró la mano que la sostenía, para luego mirar a Trystane, quien lucía la sonrisa más grande que le había visto— No sabes cuánto te extrañé… cuando me dijeron que Daenerys te había mandado a llamar, empaqué mi baúl y estuve listo para irme de Tor hasta que mi padre me dijo que estabas bien.

— ¿El Príncipe Doran te dijo que estaba bien? —trató de canalizar la frialdad de su madre y pensó que estaba funcionando muy bien hasta que notó que su mano caliente todavía la tenía tomada del brazo— ¿No te dijo que después de la coronación me dejaron aquí sola, sin una carta ni nada?

A esto, Trystane la soltó y se recostó de la otra pared del corredor. No había nadie a quien estorbar, así que Myrcella se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla en desafío (también porque él era más alto que ella y ni siquiera encorvado llegaba a su altura).

— Yo… yo no sabía eso. Padre solo me dijo que la Reina había pedido tu presencia aquí indefinidamente —era una excusa débil, pero Myrcella se encontró pensando en las posibilidades que eso abría. Sí Daenerys había sido la que había mandado a los Martell otra vez a Dorne, entonces no había sido completamente su culpa. Aun así, la falta de noticia la seguía hiriendo, ¿qué les costaba unas cuantas palabras en papel o un "hasta luego, Myrcella"?

Apretó los puños. Su vida era un sinfín de señores tratando de controlarla, controlar su vida y su futuro. Ya no quedaba más nadie, ¿por qué la seguían molestando a ella?

— Pues así pasó, ¡pasé semanas preguntando qué había hecho mal, Trystane! —volvía a estar sonrojada, pero esta vez de la furia.

— Entiendo lo que estás sintiendo, no quería quedarme con los Jordayne tampoco cuando supe que estabas aquí…

— ¡No es lo mismo! —interrumpió ella, desesperada—. No sabes lo que es ser rehén de alguien, ser la última de tu familia y que todo el Reino quisiese tu cabeza solo por tu apellido.

Pausa. Solo se escuchaba su respiración rápida y el murmullo apagado de otras partes del castillo. Trystane se rascaba la nuca, claramente incómodo.

— Tienes razón, no sé lo que significa —confirmó Trystane, mientras volvía tomarle la mano con delicadeza. Myrcella no hizo amago de retirarla—. Lo que hizo mi familia estuvo mal, pero ahora eres libre para hacer lo que quieras, para casarte y tener hijos lejos de aquí.

Su voz tenía el mismo tono ligero de antes, sin embargo, sus ojos decían otra historia. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿No tener nada que ver con ella? Sí era así, entonces ¿por qué la había arrastrado hasta aquel pasillo? No creía que solo saludarla y preguntarle cómo le había ido desde la última vez que la vio había estado en su agenda. Admitir que sus palabras le habían herido, habría sido muy bajo para ella, sin embargo, no pudo evitar tensarse y sacudirle la mano de donde la sostenía.

― Déjame ir, Tyrion me está esperando para comer.

Esta vez, su tono sí pareció al de su madre y si estuviese en otra situación, se había sentido casi especial. Trystane la soltó sorprendido y no hizo nada para pararla. Solo al doblar la esquina, pudo escucharlo diciendo un "¿Myrcella…?". «No es consciente de lo que me dijo ―pensó con desgano mientras se iba―, a lo mejor tiene a un prometida en Tor que será la nueva Princesa y piensa que eso es lo mejor para mí».

No se dirigió al estudio de Tyrion como acostumbraban comer de vez en cuando porque era una mentira, sino que se fue hasta su habitación (convenientemente la otra punta del castillo) para distanciarse a sí misma de todo aquello. No sabía en dónde se estaban quedando los Martell y no deseaba averiguarlo, tampoco deseaba chocarse con una de la Serpientes o la misma Arianne si casualmente se encontraba en la misma ala del castillo. A ninguna de las habitaciones a su lado las habían preparado para invitados, así que estaba segura de poder estar en su cuarto en paz.

Su interacción con Trystane no había salido como se lo esperaba, sí, tenían todavía problemas por resolver, pero esperaba que él fuese más consciente de lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo habría de odiar a alguien que no tuvo ni idea de lo que había hecho su familia? Irónicamente, eso hacía un paralelo con su propia situación, lo que no le hacía gracia. Trystane había parecido tan feliz de verla, tan feliz de volver a sostener su mano otra vez… Myrcella recordaba cuando cabalgaban y al bajar del caballo la mano de Trystane siempre estaba allí para ayudarla, tan suave y segura.

Ahora su toque le quemaba allí donde la tocaba, deseaba sacárselo de encima, pero al mismo tiempo dejar que su mano se quedase un poco más. Todo había sido más fácil cuando estaban prometidos y no era reprochable esos pequeños toques o besos… u otras cosas que a Myrcella le daba mucha vergüenza siquiera pensar.

Los siguientes días fue cuidadosa en donde frecuentaban los Martell: no iba a los Jardines con miedo a que Tyene (a quién le gustaban las flores y hierbas) estuviese allí con su sonrisa amigable y Arianne con ella, ni se asomaba cuando el sonido de espada contra espada flotaba por los pasillos. De Trystane no sabía nada excepto que bajaba todas las mañanas a dar un paseo por los terrenos de la Fortaleza y no era que lo vigilaba, no, sino que una vez la Reina preguntó a Arianne por qué su hermano nunca bajaba a comer con ellos y Myrcella casualmente estaba escuchando.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba evitando a los Martell, más tiempo tenía para pensar y recrear su última conversación con Trystane; tenía todo el derecho a actuar como lo hizo, era él quien no entendía por lo que estaba pasando. Sí, tal vez había actuado un poco fuerte, pero él era la primera persona que la escuchaba y al parecer Myrcella tenía muchas cosas por decir. En las noches daba vueltas en la cama pensando en lo grosera que había sido con Trystane (años y años bajo la tutela de una septa no se van de la noche a la mañana) y en la mañana se levantaba con una disculpa en los labios hasta que le entraba en la cabeza que los Lannister no actuaban así.

La oferta de Tyrion también tenía un espacio en su mente cuando le asaltaban las dudas; sería tan fácil escapar de allí y no tener que deberle nada a nadie, pero a la vez sentía que tenía asuntos sin acabar en la Fortaleza.

La segunda vez que se consiguió a Trystane, fue parecida la primera excepto que fue ella quien lo haló a un pasillo desierto (lo que no fue tarea fácil porque ella apenas le llegaba al hombro y él era más fuerte). Trystane estaba tan sorprendido de que había sido ella sola en vez de un asesino que se echó a reír.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó ella con la mandíbula tensa.

— Ahora sí —soltó en un suspiro, que transformó su cara en seriedad absoluta.

— Solo quería decirte que… que mi comportamiento en nuestra última conversación no fue el apropiado. Me comporté desconsideradamente con algo de lo que no tenías ni idea, asíquemedisculpo —esto último lo dijo tan rápido que ella misma se enredó en las palabras.

— Vamos, Myrcella, tienes todo el derecho de haber actuado así. Deja que te lo compense, ven conmigo a los jardines.

Trystane le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dos manos juntas, Myrcella lo miró en confusión, pero él ya estaba halándola en dirección a la salida. Afortunadamente, no hubo nadie que los vio salir del pasillo oscuro ni ojos espías (y si hubiese, a Myrcella no le habría importado un comino) en el jardín mientras Trystane le señalaba cada flor a su paso: narcisos blancos, rosas amarillas, lirios, nomeolvides… todas las flores que el pudo nombrar y que Myrcella se le olvidó tan pronto como nombraba a la otra, a las que no lo sabía se las inventaban y salían nombres como "aliento de dragón" y "cabello de braavosi".

No vieron ni a Tyene o Arianne y Myrcella se lo agradeció a los Dioses, hoy no estaba lista para hacer frente a más Martell que a Trystane. La tarde se le pasó en un pestañeo, con su mano entrelazada con la de Trystane y sus risas mezclándose cuando Trystane inventaba un nombre ridículo para una planta. Al finalizar su paseo al frente de su habitación, le besó el dorso de la mano y le prometió verla pronto.

En el desayuno, no le prestó atención a lo que el Príncipe Aegon comentaba sobre Arianne ni lo que Daenerys y Tyrion le respondían. Nadie quiso saber su opinión así que pudo salirse con la suya y no hablar con nadie en la mesa. Todavía no entendía porque la seguían invitando a comer con ellos si nadie le iba a hablar y ella no iba a empezar conversación con ellos. Los Martell desayunaban en sus propias habitaciones más a menudo ahora que ya la novedad de su llegada se había acabado para la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo.

Trystane la encontró en las cocinas ese mismo día tratando de hacer que la cocinera le diese un poco de tarta que había sobrado del desayuno; Trystane la convenció para agarrar algunos unos minutos después cuando Myrcella se había dado por vencida para luego comérselos los dos juntos cerca de la sala del trono. Las tartas no le habían sabido más dulces en toda la vida y lo atribuyó a la presencia de Trystane junto a ella, quien estaba haciendo un desastre con su propia ración.

Aquella noche se acostó con el estómago lleno de dulce y doliéndole (habían robado más de lo normal y al final tuvieron que comérselas sin ganas para que nadie notase tartas medio comidas dejadas por ahí), pero era la primera vez que se había divertido tanto antes. «A Tommen le hubiese gustado ―había pensado de repente triste―. Habría hecho que sus gatitos comiesen tartas también. Luego madre nos habría regañado por no tener hambre al día siguiente». Sus ánimos se desinflaron, pero no lo suficiente para no soñar con el segundo beso que le había dado Trystane en su puerta.

Un día la llevó a la ciudad y pasearon por la Calle de la Seda mientras se reían cuando las prostitutas le ofrecían precios baratos por ser una pareja; otro día Myrcella tomó la iniciativa y le enseñó los lugares en los que solían esconderse Tommen y ella cuando Joffrey estaba de mal humor o cuando habían hecho una travesura y madre mandaba a Jaime a buscarlos (él siempre fingía que no los veía riéndose detrás de las fuentes en el Jardín de Aegon). Trystane le contaba historias de Tor y de su amiga Myria quien era casi tan alta como él y podía vencerlo en sitrang.

La oferta de Tyrion no se le pasó ni una vez por la mente, sino que cada noche no dejaba de pensar en Trystane y la mueca que hacía al comer tartas de limón o el filo de su mandíbula cuando estaba de perfil. Sus ojos oscuros y sonrientes, su cabello lacio que al sol no se veía azul como el de los Baratheon, sino que cobraba una tonalidad completamente diferente. El corazón no dejaba de saltarle cada vez que lo veía esperándole fuera de su puerta, comiendo una de las naranjas de sangre que su familia había traído o con una completa solo para ella.

Los días se ligaron y estrecharon y alargaron en un sinfín de momentos que no se diferenciaron el uno del otro. Myrcella casi podía olvidar que no tenía familia excepto por una prima bastarda y un tío que no le hacía el menor caso. Trystane mantenía sus días ocupados con pequeñas aventuras y humor. También la mantenía alejada de la otra parte de su familia: Obara y Tyene la aterraban y no tenía ningún deseo de ver a Arianne sin que se le revolviese el estómago (además, ya tenía suficiente con Aegon hablando de ella siempre).

Todo lo sentía bajo control y podía esperar a que el siguiente día la llenase de alegría…

Trystane la estaba esperando sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín cuando ella llegó. Esta vez se había puesto su vestido más presentable, no queriendo que él pensase que su estado natural era aquel cuando terminaban sus aventuras. Lo más quietos que habían estado eran en sus reuniones en los pasillos. «Reuniones clandestinas en pasillos oscuros, cualquiera pensaría que tenemos un tórrido romance», pensó avergonzada. Trystane se le veía más serio de lo normal, lo que la preocupó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Puedo llamar a un maestre para que te atienda, si quieres —intentó tocarle la frente, pero él le apartó la mano. Apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos, parada frente a él, ¿qué le ocurría? Él nunca había actuado de aquella manera.

— ¡No! Yo… yo vine a decirte algo —levantó una ceja en confusión y esperó que Trystane dijese algo—. Estas semanas que he estado aquí tu presencia ha sido como un rayo de luz y sé que no es justo decir eso cuando tú la estás pasando peor que yo y…

— Trystane, por favor, llega al punto. Estás divagando —le cortó divertida. El color de la cara estaba volviendo y ya la seriedad se había convertido en nerviosismo. Desde su posición, pudo ver que Trystane tragaba saliva ruidosamente. ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que lo estaba poniendo nervioso?

— Arianne vino a mi habitación anoche para decirme que lo que te estaba haciendo no era justo —«¿Lo que me estaba haciendo? ¿Qué significa eso?», pensó confusa—. Estoy comprometido. Con alguien. En Dorne.

Sintió la mandíbula floja y la boca abriéndose. Sus pensamientos nadaban confundidos en su cabeza, no teniendo un destino claro. «¿Comprometido?» ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Mientras estaban comprometidos y cuando llegó a Desembarco? Miles de preguntas querían salir de sus labios, tirárselas a la cara y luego salir corriendo de allí. Todas esas semanas Trystane la había utilizado como un juguete para no aburrirse cuando no estaba con su prometida. ¿Cómo sería? Alta, morena y con curvas, de seguro, todas las mujeres de Dorne tenían ese algo que siempre la hacía sentir inferior.

«No —sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su mente—. Decían que mi madre era la mujer más hermosa de los Siete Reinos y yo soy su hija, no me voy a sentir inferior por mi propia imaginación». Levantó la cara y enfrentó a Trystane, que la miraba tristemente, se retorcía los dedos en el regazo, tal vez tratando de quedarse sentado mientras Myrcella lo enterraba con la mirada.

— ¿Y me llamaste para decirme eso solamente?

—No quería que te enteraras por otra fuente, Arianne me amenazó con decírtelo si yo no lo hacía pronto. Ya sabes como es mi hermana… —el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Myrcella deseó nunca haber imaginado besándolos.

—Me heriste, Trystane. Pensé que… pensé… —«que significaba algo para ti, que estábamos por encima de las mentiras». No dijo ninguno de esto, pero él captó su significado.

Sus hombros se hundieron. Él seguía siendo mayor que ella por unos cuantos años, sin embargo, con su cabello suelto y ropa desarreglada, parecía más joven.

— Ya sé, ya sé. Todas las noches deseaba que Norella fuese solo un sueño o una pesadilla de la que puedo olvidarme, pero me despertaba y te veía en los Jardines o desde tu ventana se me olvidaba que alguna vez estuve comprometido con nadie excepto contigo.

«"Norella". Tiene nombre de septa», por alguna razón eso la hizo sentir mejor, pero aun así las palabras de Trystane abrían un hueco de duda en su corazón. Sonaba tan sincero y afligido, que lo único que tenía ganas de hacer aparte de golpearlo era acunar su cabeza contra su pecho de la pena.

—No podemos hacer nada —su voz sin inflexión reverberó en él visiblemente, haciendo que apoyase la cabeza en sus manos—. Arianne tenía razón en obligarte a decírmelo, era mejor saberlo por ti que por otra fuente. Te lo agradezco.

Sus palabras dieron un punto final a su conversación. Se dio la vuelta y caminó lo más rápido posible de allí. Se imaginó a Trystane yendo detrás de ella y diciéndole que dejaría a su prometida y se irían juntos, que no le importaban las consecuencias porque lo único que importaba eran ellos dos. Pero no. Myrcella salió de los jardines y no se cruzó con nadie, Trystane no salió corriendo detrás de ella y una fuerza mágica no arregló el mundo.

Odiaba admitir que una vida con Trystane habría sido lo que llevaba soñando estas últimas semanas, que tal vez Daenerys aceptaría un matrimonio entre ellos; el amor llegaría luego como siempre lo hace con los matrimonios, sin embargo, lo que tenían era algo especial que se iba a desperdiciar porque había nacido como una Lannister de Roca Casterly.

«Nuestro compromiso igual no se iba a consumar si nunca me hubiesen llamado a Desembarco», pensó amarga. Los Martell eran el enemigo número uno de su Casa y nunca casarían a su precioso hijo con ella, ni siquiera cuando su familia reinaba.

Su cuarto estaba desierto y oscuro, sin ninguna vela o sirvienta que la ayudase a quitarse aquel vestido. Se sentía asqueada por alguna vez haber esperado algo de alguien. Los cordones y broches de su vestido resultaron más fáciles de quitar cuando sus dedos dejaron de temblar y su corazón bajó de ritmo; éste cayó a pies de la cama y no se molestó en recogerlo. Un camisón la esperaba en la cama. Más tarde le mandaría una nota a su tío, decidió, pero por ahora dormiría.


End file.
